The inventive concepts described herein relate generally to image pickup and processing, and more particularly to image pickup devices and electronic systems including the image pickup devices.
Image recording devices (e.g., cameras) have been adopted in various electronic systems and mobile systems such as, for example, computers, mobile phones, tablets, virtual reality (VR) equipment, and robotic systems. Recently, research has focused on dual camera systems including two cameras, and/or multi-camera systems including more than three cameras. Research has further focused on techniques for preventing deterioration of the quality of images obtained by systems including a plurality of cameras.